


Eddie's Birthday

by Mnelson101



Series: 9-1-1 Birthday's [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Since I did Bucks's birthday. I figured I'd do Eddies. This is not betaed and was edited using Grammarly. Let me know if you want any other characters' birthday done.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Birthday's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636123
Kudos: 88





	Eddie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did Bucks's birthday. I figured I'd do Eddies. This is not betaed and was edited using Grammarly. Let me know if you want any other characters' birthday done.

Buck woke up happy. He was married to his best friend Eddie Diaz. He had adopted Christopher as is own and was content with his life. He just had one thing on his mind. Eddie’s 33rd birthday. Buck being 28 wanted Eddie to feel special. With Eddie still sleeping Buck had gotten out of bed and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee and make breakfast. He heard the clack of crushes coming into the kitchen.

“Morning Papa.” Said Christopher as he wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist.

“Morning Superman. Breakfast will be done soon.” Said Buck as he turned over the last pancake.

“Ok. Is Daddy up yet?” Asked Christopher

“He is now. Morning Chris. Morning babe.” Said Eddie as he ruffled Christopher's hair and kissed Buck’s cheek before getting a cup of coffee. 

“Morning Eds. Breakfast is served.” Said Buck as he brought over the plate of pancakes and eggs 

“Looks yummy.” Said Christopher as he dug in

“Slow down. It’s not going anywhere.” Said, Eddie

“Sorry, I’m just hungry.” Said, Christopher 

“I know bud. But finish up, you have school in an hour.” Said Buck as he pointed his fork at Christopher.

Chris finished in record time. He hobbled away on his crutches to get dressed and ready. Both parents rolled their eyes in amusement. 

“I’ll take him to school. I need to run a few errands.” Said Buck as he cleared his and Chris’s plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

“Are you sure?” Asked Eddie

“Yes, love. You just worked a 14-hour shift. Go rest up some more.” Said Buck as he came back and kissed Eddie’s cheek. 

“If you say so.” Said, Eddie

Eddie made his way back to bed but before he did. He kissed Christopher goodbye and wished him a good day.

“Christopher let’s go or you’ll be late.” Said Buck as he grabbed his keys for his jeep

“OK, papa. I’m coming” said Christopher as he made his way towards the door.

“Got everything?” Asked Buck as he held the door open and then locked it after Chris was outside

Chris nodded his head and made his way towards the car.

“Hey, Buddy. Can you keep a secret?” Asked Buck as they got on the road

“I think so. Is it that you love me?” asked Christopher 

“No. But I do. Never forget that. I’m throwing a surprise party for daddy’s birthday tomorrow at the station.” Said, Buck

“Ok, papa. I won’t say anything.” Said, Christopher

Buck didn’t know if he could believe him, but it was for only one day. 

“Have a good day. One of us with being here later to get you. I love you.” Said Buck out the window

“Love you too Papa.” Said Christopher as he made his way towards his teacher.

With Christopher in the building, Buck pulled out his phone and texted Bobby saying he was stopping by his place. Once done he made his way towards Bobby’s and Athena’s place. He parked his car in the driveway and walked to the front door. He knocked a few times and waiting for an answer.

“Morning Buck. Come in.” Said, Athena

“Morning Thena.” Said Buck as he walked in and into the living.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I got to go. Bobby is in the kitchen.” Said Athena as she walked out the for that Buck just came through

“Hey, Bobby. How’s it going?” Asked Buck

“Good. What’s up?” Asked Bobby 

“I want to use the station for Eddie’s surprise party tomorrow.” Said Buck as he sat down at the dining table. Buck had fonds memories here. As well as some bad ones.

“Better yet just have it here. Athena won’t mind. Plus we were talking about having a party here always. Works out for all of us.” Said Bobby.

“Are you sure?” Asked Buck

“Yes. We’re all off tomorrow anyway. I'll text Athena and the crew. You have Isabel and Pepa’s number yes?” Asked Bobby as he pulled out his phone.

“Yes, I’ll text them when I get back. Thanks again, Bobby.” Said, Buck 

“Any time Buck. Now go. I’ll handle all of the planning. Go enjoy some time with your husband.” Said, Bobby  
Buck left and made his back home. But before he did he texted both Isabel and Pepa about the party. Both said they would be there. Buck returned home to find Eddie making lunch.

“Babe what are you doing.” Said Buck as he wrapped his arms from behind.

“Making a snack.” Said, Eddie 

“Looks good.” Said, Buck

“Buck it’s grilled cheese.” Said, Eddie

“I know. But I love you cooking.” Said, Buck

“Good. Who’s getting Christopher?” Asked Eddie

“Doesn’t matter.” Said Buck as he took and sandwich and sat at the table and chowed down

“I didn’t know you were this hungry.” Said, Eddie

“I’m always hungry.” Said, Buck

“But you just had breakfast like an hour ago.” Said, Eddie 

“Sooo.” Said Buck as he stuck out his tongue 

Eddie rolled his eyes and cleaned up his mess.

“I can get Chris.” Said, Eddie

“What?” Said Buck was he was looking at his phone from the new group messages he was in. Minus Eddie of course 

“I said I can pick up Chris from school. What has you so preoccupied.” Said, Eddie

“Maddie needed some advice on something silly.” Said, Buck

Eddie didn’t quite believe it, but he wasn’t going to press for answers. 

“Ok babe. I’m gonna get some cleaning done.” Said, Eddie

And he did. He vacuumed with the help of Buck. Did the laundry, cleaned out the fridge. By the time he was done, it was time to get Chris from school.

“Buck honey. I’m getting Chris. I’ll be back soon.” Said Eddie has he grabbed his keys and went out the door.

“OK babe.” Said Buck. With Eddie gone Buck pulled out his phone and called Maddie.

“Hello?” Asked Maddie

“Hey, Mads.” Said, Buck

“Hey, Buck. I got the text from Bobby. I’ll be there.” Said, Maddie

“Ok good. I just wanted to make sure it was ok if we skipped out monthly Buckley Night.” Said Buck when he saw that Eddie’s birthday was falling on the same night they tend together

“Of course it’s fine. It’s Eddie’s birthday.” Said, Maddie 

“OK good. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you.” Said Buck with a sigh of relief. 

“Your such a dork. But I got to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Said, Maddie

“Ok love you.” Said Buck before hanging up.

Buck just puts around the house when he heard Eddie’s truck pull up. He heard the door open and the clatter of crutches and heavy footsteps.

“Buck Sweetie was home.” Said, Eddie 

“And we brought pizza home.” Said, Christopher

Buck made his way into the living room, to greet his family.

“Smells yummy. How was school kiddo?” Asked Buck as he knelt and hugged Christopher

“It was good. We watched movies all day.” Said, Christopher 

“Really? How come?” Asked Buck

“No one felt like teaching today.” Said Christopher happily 

“Ok. Well, go get some comfy clothes on. Then come pick out a movie to watch.” Said, Buck

Chris nodded in agreement and did what he was told.

“Hey, babe. What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Asked Buck 

Eddie dreaded this conversation. Yes, it's his birthday. But he didn’t want to make a big deal about it. He would be happy with a simple dinner at home with his boys. 

“I'm ok with just staying in.” Said, Eddie 

“Awes. Ed’s let’s go out. Please.” Said Buck who turned on the puppy dog eyes 

Eddie couldn’t resist those eyes no matter how hard he tried. 

“Oh alright. But nothing too fancy.” Said, Eddie 

“Yeah. I’ll make restorations tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy our quiet time with Christopher.” Said Buck as he wrapped Eddie in a hug

“What about me?” Asked Christopher

“Come here little monkey.” Said Buck as he pulled Christopher into the now group hug.

Chris had picked the movie and with in the first few minutes he was out like a light. 

“He must have had a good day. He always stays up to watch Moana” said Eddie as he picks up his son and carried him to his bed.

“Must have been.” Said Buck as he kissed Christopher’s head and slowly closed the door.

“You look tired.” Said Buck as he turned around and found Eddie behind him.

“I am. Didn’t get much sleep after you left.” Said Eddie as he yawned 

“Then let’s go to bed. We’re off tomorrow so we can sleep in, or at least try to.” Said Buck as he made his way to his and Eddie’s room. They both stripped to there underwear and climbed into bed with Eddie holding Buck. 

“Comfy?” Asked Eddie as he kissed Buck’s shoulder 

“Very. Good night Eds.” Said Buck as he snuggled closer

“Good night Buckaroo.” Said Eddie as he let sleep take him

The next morning Christopher was the first to wake up. He slowly made his to Bucks and Eddies room. He slowly entered the room and made his to Buck where he poked him till he woke up.

“Chris honey what is it?” Asked Buck as he slowly woke up

“I wanna make breakfast for daddy.” Said Chris

“Ok. Let me get up.” Said Buck as he slowly extracted himself from Eddie’s arms and put on some shorts and picked up Chris and went to the kitchen.

“What should we make?” Asked Buck

“Waffles, eggs bacon.” Said Christopher as he sat on the counter.

“Sounds perfect for me. Grab a bowl and I’ll get everything else.” Said, Buck

Chris did as he was told and with help from Buck, he cracked some eggs into the bowl and beat them, while Buck cooked the bacon in microwave in order not to wake Eddie up. With the bacon done and in the oven to keep warm. They started on the waffles after the iron was hot enough to use. With the waffles cooking Buck quickly made scrambled eggs and coffee. 

“Ok Buddy, let’s plate it and head to daddy.” Said, Buck

“Ok, Bucky.” Said, Christopher 

They plated the food and Chris was holding the tray with Buck holding Christopher. They made it to the bedroom to find Eddie just waking up.

“Happy Birthday!!” Said Buck and Christopher in unison 

“Thanks, guys. What’s this? Breakfast in bed?” Asked Eddie as he scouted up in bed and let Christopher place the try in his lap

“Yup. Bucky and I made it.” Said Chris beaming

“Looks really good guys. “ said Eddie as he dug in 

Buck left to go clean up the kitchen and make a cup of coffee. He returned to find Christopher eating the rest of the food and Eddie nowhere to be found

“Hey, buddy. Wheres, dad?” Asked Buck

“He’s in the shower. He said I can finish his food.” Grinned Christopher 

“Did he?” Asked a skeptical Buck

“He did. Now please remove our son so I can get dressed.” Said Eddie as he came out wrapped in a towel

“Ewww you're naked under that.” Giggled Christopher

“Yeah ew is right.” Said Buck as he grabbed Christopher and made his way of the room.

“Oh yeah?” Said Eddie as turned around and let the towel drop and flashed his son and husband his bare ass

“Let's go, Chris. I don’t want you to get scarred” Said Buck as he covered Chris’s eyes. 

Chris laughed and he was carried out and placed in the living room to draw. Buck had revived a text saying to be at Bobby and Athena’s at 5 pm. Buck replied just when Eddie came out

“Who you texting?” Asked Eddie

“Just confirming our dinner reservations. It’s for 5.” Said Buck as he quickly pocketed his phone

“Ok. Have you seen mine?” Asked Eddie

“In the kitchen charging. Going to shower.” Said, Buck

“Ok babe.” Said Eddie as he grabbed his phone and replied texts from his parents, Abuela, Pepa, and the 118 crew plus Maddie.

“Daddy this is for you.” Said Chris as he handed over his drawing 

“Thank you mijo.” Said Eddie as he looks at the picture Chris had drawn. It was of all three of them enjoy cake and presents. 

“Your welcome Daddy.” Said, Christopher 

Buck came out dressed.

“Plans for the day?” Asked Buck as he sat down on the couch 

“Lazy day?” Asked Eddie

“Works for me.” Said Buck and Chris who just nodded.

So that's what they did. Just be lazy. They watched a few movies, took a nap and cleaned up a bit. By then it was almost time to head to Bobby and Athena’s for Eddie's surprise party. Buck had called Eddie into the living room after having everyone change.

“What's up?” Asked Eddie

“Put this over your eyes.” Said Buck as he handed over a blindfold

“What for?” Asked Eddie

“It’s a surprise and trust me.” Said, Buck

“Ok honey. Just don’t let me trip.” Said Eddie as put the blindfold on.

“I won't, Christopher time to go.” Said, Buck

Chris's crutches sounded on the floor.

“Coming, Papa.” Said Chris

Buck held the door open for Christopher to go first, and grabbed Eddie's hand and squeezed. 

“Where are we going?” Said Eddie as he let Buck lead him to the car and helped him get in and buckled up. He then bucked Christopher in then turned around and quickly locked up the house

“You’ll see.” Said Buck as he entered the driver's seat and headed to their destination.

20 minutes later they pulled up in Bobby’s driveway.

“Ok babe. You can remove the blindfold.” Said Buck as he put the car in park. So Eddie did so.

“What are we doing here? I thought we have dinner restorations.” Said, Eddie

“We do. But Bobby wanted to give you something before we went.” Said, Buck

“Ok.” Said, Eddie 

Buck helped Christopher out and carried him with Eddie next to him. They rang the doorbell and Athena came and opened it.

“Hey, guys. Happy Birthday, Eddie.” Said Athena as she hugged and kissed the boys.

“Thank you. Buck said Bobby has something for me?” Asked Eddie 

“He does. It’s from both of us. He is the backyard. Come on.” Said, Athena 

The three boys followed Athena to the backyard.

“SURPRISE!!!” Said Bobby, Athena, Buck, Christopher, Maddie, Chimney, Hen Karen, Denny, Abuela, and Pepa. 

“Oh My God. You guys.” Said, Eddie

“Happy Birthday babe.” Said Buck as he kissed Eddie’s cheek

“You planned this? What about our dinner reservations.” Said, Eddie 

“Babe this is out reservation.” Said, Buck

Eddie blushed a bit embarrassed but happy. He had both families here to help him celebrate.

“Happy Birthday mijo.” Said Abuela as she hugged her grandson

“Thank you, Abuela. I’m glad you're here.” Said Eddie as he hugged back

“Welcome to the club man.” Said, Chim

“Club?” Asked Eddie

“The old man club.” Said, Chim

“Chim I’m 3 years older than you.” Said Eddie chuckling 

“I know. I just wanted to make you laugh.” Said Chim as she hugged Eddie 

“Happy Birthday.” Said Hen as she hugged Eddie

“Thanks, Hen.” Said Eddie. He took a beer that she offered him and sipped 

“I love you, babe. Thanks for this. Better than the three of us being together. I get to share it with the rest of my family.” Said Eddie as he kissed Buck

“Your welcome Ed’s. I love you too.” Said, Buck

“Get a room.” Said Christopher before he ran off and played with Denny. 

Everyone chuckled but nodded in agreement. Once everyone had dinner and cake the party started to whine down and people started to leave. First Abuela and Pepa. Followed by Hen, Karen, and Denny. Then it was Maddie’s and Chim’s turn. The last to leave where the Buckley-Diaz clan. 

“Thanks again for this.” Said Eddie to Bobby and Athena 

“Your welcome boo.” Said, Athena 

Buck had a sleeping Christopher in his arms wand was ready to go.

“Ready babe?” Asked Buck

“Yeah. Good night guys and thanks.” Said Eddie as he hugged and kissed Athena and hugged Bobby 

“Not a problem. Get home safe. I’ll see you Monday.” Said Bobby as he walked out to the back to clean up. 

“Need us to stay and help?” Asked Eddie

“No. Go home and get Chris to bed.” Said Athena as she walked them out 

Eddie nodded and followed Buck to the car. Once home they put Christopher to bed and made it the bed themselves.

“Good night Buck. I love you.” Said, Eddie

“Good night Eddie. I love you too. Happy Birthday.” Said, Buck


End file.
